Coincidence? I don't think so
by lena rosa cullen
Summary: Troubles follow Bella everywhere... But what if while in trouble she meets the love of her life? What will happen then? Is all these a coincidence? Oh I don't think so...


I own nothing.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Enjoy!**

Of course this would happen to me... Troubles seem follow me everywhere! I had to be in the elevator when the it stoped. I was going to miss my date with Jeremy. He told me he had something important to tell me. What can I say he is full of suprises...

Jeremy often tried to play romantic with me but we both knew that this would never work, so we stayed friends. He is one of my best friends here in New York.

First of all I should introduce myself to you. My name is Isabella Stamos. I am half italian and half greek. My mother is italian and my father greek. I was born in Rome and we lived there but when I was four years old we moved to Thessaloniki, in Greece. My parents own a fancy restaurant in the center of the town which is called "Bella Italia". I have two simblings a sister four years younger than me and a brother nine years younger. My sis is called Maria and my brother is called Stefanos. I have a big nice family which I love and I am proud of.

I was always the best student in my class. But as far as I know people never thought of me as a geek. I was outgoing and friendly with everyone but at the same time I had a bit of a temper and most of my classmates wanted to be on the good side of me. I always had a lot of interests but the most important things in my life were my books and fashion. I know, they don't seem to get along but that's me!

I also love writing... Writing is my passion. I knew what I was going to become when I was older since the day i was born... An author! But it was pretty difficult and I decided that I should begin with someting else. So after my graduation from highschool I went to the university and studied journalism. It was something I really liked and so close to what I really wanted to become. I finished my studies in journalism three years after thanks to hard work. When I left the university I was offered a lot of jobs which I turned down.

Once again I knew what I wanted to do with my life. Greece was a nice country but I wanted a big career and that country could not offer me that. So I went to the USA. I thought that there I could make all my dreams come true. Things were hard but I made the most of my abilities and with a lot of hard work I gained a lot of things. I did postgraduate studies in journalism there and at the same time I was studing English Literature. I've been here for two years now and I've finished my postgraduate studies and with a lot of hard work I have a year till i get my degree in Literature.

I had a lot of financial help from my parents through all of these years, but I was working really hard to make my own money. I had three jobs. I was working as a waitress in a coffee shop, a babysitter and a journalist in a newspaper. During the last two years i've been living in New York I've applied to several jobs as a journalist in several newspapers and magazines. I couldn't believe it when they actually hired me in the New York Times last year... And as if that was not enough I got a job at the Vogue magazine too! I couldn't beieve my luck. Both of them hired me for low positions nothing much but I was determined to show the that I could work miracles.

I didn't need my job as a waitress and a babysitter now. I had to be completely focused on my studies and work. Last month got a promotion at the New York Times. I was excited!

During my first week here I met Jasper. We immideately became friends. He helped me so much. I don't know what I would have done without him. I would be completely lost and alone in a foreign country.

Actually my cousin is living in LA but he is so far that I couldn't count on him. Jasper is my best friend. He lives in the apartment above me and we spend most of our free time together. He is twenty six years old (a year older than me) and he is an architect. He is curently working in a new company.

I think I should describe myself. I am about 5'9 inches tall which is pretty tall for a girl. I am brunette with dark brown eyes, heart shaped face, a small nose and full lips. My hair is falling to my waist in big curls. My body is slim and I have big curves. Especially on the upper part of my body. I never liked that. I would like to be more petite, but no. Well bow could I be? I am italian and greek. My curves would be big anyway...

I never had time for relationships or better say i was never interested in making relationships. But maybe the right man hadn't showed up yet. I got a lot of attention from men or that's what I've been told. The one who tells me that is usually Jasper. He loves spending his time teasing me. He often calls me blind. He also telles me that i don't see myself clearly. I am rather unpercrptive when it comes to men. I am not a virgin but my expierience with men is very limited.

And now I was stuck in an elevator. Troubles follow me everywhere. I often got a lot of bruises due to the fact I was so clumsy. I am so clumsy that I trip on my own feet. But I couldn't staqnd not wearing heels. Even if I am very tall to wear high heels I couldn't resist. I loved fashion and this would never change.

It was 11:00 am and I had visited a hospital bacause I had to write an article about america's medical system for the NYT. I had finished my job which took me about two hours and took the elevator bacause I didn't want to go down using the stairs. As soon as we started moving the elevator stoped. I knew imedeately what had happened. I had been in a situation like this at least four times so I usually used the stairs.

I was not alone. When I enterd the elavetor I had seen that four other people were in but as usual I was in my own liittle world and i hadn't paid attention. Now I looked closer. They were two men and two women. The first woman was short and really thin... Petite just how i would like to be. She had short jet black hair and black eyes. The second woman was probably a model. She was a bit shorter than me and had a killer body. Curvy and slender though not as curvy as mine... She was blonde of course with blue almost violet eyes. Anyway they where both drop dead gorgeous.

And then were the men. One of them was really, I mean really big! He was twice or thee times my size but he was all muschles. He had black hair as the girl and the same eyes. Apart from the size they were identical... Probably twins. And then was the other guy... Ah the other guy... Men rarely caught my attention but really how could I miss him? He was the most handsome man I've ever seen. A male model. He was really tall taller than me even if I wore heels, with reddish brownish hair that seemed wild and a face that made me drool... Oh and his eyes... His eyes were dark forest green and so deep I could lost myself in them.

Oh my god! What is happening to me? Since when I paid so much attention to a man's appearence? I usually prefered my book heros... The petite girl screamed "HELP!" Obviously she had a problem with being closed in an elevator. Not all people were used to this like me. She had a hard time breathing, but the god had everthing under control. I pressed the emergency button and he tried to make the girl relax. Finaly he did it. "Are you fine now Alice?" He asked. Oh my god! His voice sounded just like velvet... Ok, this sounds weird. Bella get a grip.

The big guy was trying to make the blonde relax who was his girlfriend obviously and I was perfectly calm. Then then the greek god turn to me. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yes I'm good" I told him with a smile. After two years I still hadn't a perfect new yorkish accent but I didn't want to. It made me unique.

"Well hello then. I am Edward Cullen and those are Emmet Cullen" he showed the big guy, "Alice Cullen" she showed the petite girl "and Rosalie Hale" the blond." Alice and Emmet are my simblings and Rosalie is Emmet's fiance."

"I am Isabella Stamos nice to meet you" he extended his hand and I took it. I felt like electric current hit me. If he felt it too, he did a good job hiding it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Isabella." I felt a thrill when he said my name. "Bella, just Bella." I corrected him as I always did. "Bella then." he said and grinned at me.

**I know some people wait for a new chapter in my other story but I really wanted to do this...**

**I hope you like it and I would like to hear your opinion:)**

**Have fun!**


End file.
